


Kittens are not always cute

by pupshori



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Cat Ears, Comedy, M/M, Romance, its only cheese actually, kitty ryosuke, yuto fking up as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5788843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pupshori/pseuds/pupshori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryosuke and Yuto make a bet over who's movie will become more successful: the winner gets to demand a wish from the other. Yuto is more than happy when he realises he won, and he wants nothing more than to be close to Ryosuke again - even if Ryosuke doesn't seem to have a kink for cute cat ears...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kittens are not always cute

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a smut story but now it turned out cheesy like this.... I don't even know... /shoots self  
> Anyways have fun reading :3

                                                                   

„Just spill it out already, why did you want me to come over when I’m having such a hectic schedule?“, Ryosuke asks as he kicks his shoes off at the entrance of Yuto’s apartment.

He hasn’t been here too often since Yuto just moved in recently, but they used to hang out at each other’s places when they were younger on a daily basis. Their relationship became quite rusty since they both got busy, not just Ryosuke, and they had no time to fool around anymore.

„Come on, we had a bet, remember?“ The grin on Yuto’s face is evident even to Ryosuke who only looks at him from the corner of his eyes.

Ryosuke is standing in the middle of Yuto’s small living room, which was connected to a just as small and unused kitchen. Although Yuto is living here for a while he only had essentials like a couch, a tv, a fridge, and so on. No decoration or anything personal.

„Well, you should really go to Ikea with me once, your apartment doesn’t look comfortable at all.“ Ryosuke turns around to Yuto now and realises the younger has a newspaper in his hands. He tilts his head slightly and scratches the back of his head. „Yeah, the bet, I remember. What was it again?“

Yuto rolls his eyes and pulls on Ryosuke’s grey fluffy jumper to make him sit next to him on the couch. His brown-coloured hair looks all messed up too and it seems like he headed to Yuto’s apartment right after a refreshing nap.

„Our bet about who’s movie will be more successful“, Yuto says and smiles as their shoulders touch. „Pink and Grey or Assassination Classroom. What do you think?“

„Uh... I’m really not up-to-date lately...“ Ryosuke yawns, definitely not as excited about their bet as Yuto is. „But I know, we said who’s movie becomes more successful can demand one wish from the other.“

„Right?“ Yuto opens the newspaper in front of him, pointing at a certain passage. „Look at the numbers. Pink and Grey made about 4 billion Yen more than Assassination Classroom. It’s incredible!“

Now that sparks Ryosuke’s attention so he grabs the newspaper to bring it closer to his face. Yuto wasn’t lying, his movie indeed did better than his own. Somehow, his pride is hurt a little.

„It’s because it’s your first movie, so our fans want to support you of course“, Ryosuke replies with a pout, but gets over it really quick. Since he has been making movies for a longer period of time now, the popularity of his movies doesn’t concern him that much anymore. But now he knows why Yuto is so happy ever since he came to see him.

„You’re mean like always, not believing in me“, Yuto protests and puts the newspaper down.

„I told you it’s not like that!“, Ryosuke yells as he jumps up from the couch. „I just want you to work even harder.“

There’s a short pause before Ryosuke continues. „Okay, this time you have won and I honestly congratulate you. Do you want me to buy you something?“

„No, I have a favour that I want you to do for me.“

„Just tell me already...“ Ryosuke is an impatient person but he knows he can’t make Yuto hurry up. He stands in front of him right now, in a dark-blue pullover and grey sweat pants, two heads taller and with excitement written all over his face.

„I’ll show you but you have to close your eyes“, Yuto mumbles. „And no cheating!“

„Why can’t you just tell-“ Before Ryosuke is able to finish his sentence Yuto grabs him by his wrist and turns him around, so he can put his hands over his eyes and lead him to where he wants him to be.

„And why can’t you just trust me? How long do we know each other now... 7, 8 years?“ Yuto leans in to whisper into his ears, knowing how much Ryosuke hates that and he twitches immediately. „Walk now, let me lead you.“

Ryosuke sighs and starts moving carefully with Yuto’s hands on his eyes, unable to see a damn thing. However, he knows the only other room in this apartment is Yuto’s bedroom, so whatever it is he will definitely lead him there.

„I’m a little concerned about the favour being in your bedroom“, Ryosuke scoffs and crosses his arms when they stop moving. „You’re so easy to see through, Nakajima.“

„Wait, don’t open your eyes yet.“ Yuto lets go of Ryosuke’s face and he keeps them closed, even while he listens to Yuto rummage around some cardboard boxes in his room.

Then suddenly he feels Yuto’s hands near his face again and he’s about to open his eyes when Yuto puts something right on his head. Something like a hairband.

Ryosuke opens his eyes. „What?“

He sees himself in the mirror across Yuto’s bed and he sees the pair of fluffy, brown-ish cat-ears on his head and wants to cringe, to grab them and throw them across the room in disgust but he’s somehow frozen on the spot.

„Look what a cute kitty you are!“ Yuto exclaims as he puts his hands on Ryosuke’s shoulder from behind. „I have worked hard on my movie because I wanted to see you like that once. I bought them just for you.“

Ryosuke thinks Yuto should know how much he dislikes being called cute. He understands it’s the image he has to portray in the industry but at least in private he doesn’t want to end up like this. „Is this some kind of joke?“

„Just once I want to see that I truly defeated you, the great Yamada Ryosuke. On your knees in front of me, telling me how great I did. With cat ears, yes because I just love kittens.“

Ryosuke raises his eyebrows as Yuto just sits down on the edge of his bed, being all excited like a little school-girl in love. It’s just a joke, Ryosuke thinks. He can’t be serious with a ridiculous wish like that, right?

„I get it that you always tried to become better than me. But if you love cats so much why don’t you get a real one?“

„Because I don’t have time and you’re so much cuter.“ Yuto smirks and pulls Ryosuke down to his knees in front of him. „I alway wanted you to do it. Just for me, in private.“

Ryosuke isn’t prepared for the force so his knees give in instantly. He tries to prop himself up right away on Yuto’s knees, but Yuto takes his hands and holds them there, commanding him to not get up until he does what he was told.

„I won’t do it.“

„Why?“

„Because it’s embarrassing and you’re a pervert.“

Yuto chuckles. „Come on. It’s not like you never did anything embarrassing with me. I just want you to say that and look cute, nothing more.“

He holds Ryosuke's hands tightly in his and to Ryosuke it feels like the warmth spreads to his whole body because all of a sudden he feels more nervous than he was on any movie set. And yet his body is calm, Yuto’s hands feel good on his and he realises he didn’t touch the other like that in a long while.

Ryosuke clears his throat and takes a deep breath before he starts.

„My master did sooo good on his new movie, nyan! I am such a blessed kitty and so proud! What can I do to make my master even happier, nyan?“

Exaggeration is one of Ryosuke’s favourite things in the world.

If Yuto wants to see him like this, well, now he does. Ryosuke pouts and looks at him with the biggest and cutest puppy, no, kitty eyes he can make and tilts his head cutely, waiting for a response.

Yuto swallows and doesn’t know what to say, nor do. He didn’t expect Ryosuke to really pull through with his idea. His hands begin to sweat and he’s sure Ryosuke can feel it.

And so, Ryosuke has surprised him instead once again.

„Yutti!“ Ryosuke shrieks in a cute voice and jumps into his lap, embracing him in a tight hug. Now Yuto is pretty sure Ryosuke can feel something else entirely, too.

„I missed you. You were so busy with filming. You could’ve just texted me that, you know? To come over and fool around.“ Still the cute voice.

Yuto can’t resist and so he automatically wraps his arms around Ryosuke’s small body and burries his face in his fluffy hair as he pulls him even closer. He misses him so much that he can’t put it in words.

All he wanted from the beginning was Ryosuke to be like this again. Close.

Ryosuke bites his lips and just lets Yuto hold him close. It feels so nice. To be reminded where his place is. Even though Yuto’s weird behaviour annoys him sometimes.

Yuto can feel the rapid beating of Ryosuke’s heart as they pull away to look at each other. One thing Ryosuke can’t hide is the fact that he blushes so much everytime he gets excited. Still, after so many years.

 _You look beautiful,_ is what Yuto wants to say but he can’t. He still feels awkward like this. Being so close all of a sudden although he usually feels like he’s so far away from Ryosuke.

„What is it?“ Ryosuke asks as he touches Yuto’s face with both of his hands. „Don’t you like it?“

„I’m just...“ _I feel so bad and I don’t even know why._ „I wonder how you can convey this role so well if you hate it so much? And...“

Ryosuke leans in and kisses him. Just like that, without a warning.

Yuto closes his eyes and kisses back. He didn’t kiss Ryosuke for what feels like an eternity and he almost forgot how soft his lips are and how gentle his kisses.

Ryosuke doesn’t think he’s good with those things, but he knows Yuto well enough to know what to do. And how to get him fired up.

Ryosuke straddles him and it doesn’t take long for Yuto to grab Ryosuke's hair and pull him closer again so he can have control over the kissing, over Ryosuke, over everything. It doesn’t take long until they involve their tongues too and an intense make-out session begins.

It is Ryosuke who pulls away first, but just so he can kiss Yuto’s cheeks, his perfect jawline and his neck. He gives him an experimental lick, just like a real cat, until he reaches his ears, and gently bites on the earlobe.

„Do you know why I can convey this role, and any role, this well? It’s because I’m a good actor. Compared to you, who gives everything away from the beginning.“

Suddenly Yuto’s body freezes. Actor? Did he hear Ryosuke right?

He knows Ryosuke always talks about how he wants to do a romantic movie even with some steamy scenes like this one, but he wants Ryosuke to be honest when he’s not working. The very last thing he wants is Ryosuke to force himself to do things just to please others.

Like he always does.

And so Yuto snaps.

„You’re in this position and yet you have the nerve to be like this?!“ he screams as he throws Ryosuke on the bed so he’s pinned down under him. „Do you think I’m a joke?“

„Why are you so bipolar?“ Ryosuke replies, his voice completely low all of a sudden.

„I’m not it’s you!“

„Then why are you mad now?“

„Because you say stupid things! Is everything just an act for you?!“ Yuto breathes heavily and it’s not just from their kisses. His arms begin to tremble as he props himself up above Ryosuke.

Ryosuke doesn’t say a word but proceeds to stare at Yuto’s distressed face. His black hair perfectly falls over his naturally pale skin and he squinches his eyes shut, trying not to look at Ryosuke.

Ryosuke, the only one human on this planet that he thinks is so beautiful. Too beautiful for him.

„You know, it’s true. In the beginning I did see you as my competition. I wanted to become better than you one day.“ Ryosuke can see that he is trembling.

„But not anymore. Now I just want to be equal to you. I want to be in your world as someone who's worth all of it. Someone who can be seen by your side without being a joke. That’s the only true reason why I want to be an actor as good as you are.“

Ryosuke’s grip on Yuto’s arms tightens. „Finally.“

„What?“

„Finally you said what you truly felt. That’s all I wanted you to do, to be true to yourself. That’s what makes a good actor. Not forgetting who you really are.“

„Ryosuke...“

Ryosuke smiles. „You know how long you haven’t called me that?“

„I know... It’s my fault for pushing you away“, Yuto sighs. „For waiting until I become good enough.“

„You idiot.“ Ryosuke scoffs. „You’re truly an idiot. Are you really that dumb or do you think I am hard for you because I was only putting on an act?“

Yuto laughed at that. He really is an idiot. Ryosuke can be unreasonable at times but with that he’s always right.

In Yuto’s opinion Ryosuke is always surrounded by so many people who are better than himself and he is afraid someone else will take him. Someone who’s much better. That was the reason for Yuto’s motivation.

„I guess you are right.“ Yuto smiles back.

„And I guess you have earned yourself a reward. I’ve seen the movie. You are a good actor... I guess.“

„You’re cute, Yama-chan. With and without cat ears.“

Ryosuke pulls Yuto closer to him so he is able to kiss him once again, feel him and touch him.

He mumbles through the kiss, not really loud enough for Yuto to hear:

„Whatever.“


End file.
